Nonvolatile memory, such as NAND or NOR based flash memory, is widely used in today's technology world. Its unique cell and array structure provide a small cell size, high density, low write current, and higher data throughout. Nonvolatile memory such as NAND based flash memory becomes major storage memory for various devices and systems, such as memory cards, USB flash drives, and solid-state drives. Some exemplary applications of flash memory include personal computers, PDAs, digital audio players, digital cameras, mobile phones, synthesizers, video games, scientific instrumentation, industrial robotics, and medical electronics. NAND flash memory technology, for example, has reached 16 nanometers (“nm”), and its single-chip density can reach 128 gigabit (“Gb”) storage capacity.
A problem, however, associated with conventional NAND based flash memory is that it has a relatively slow programming speed. A reason for a slow programming speed and/or erasing speed is that a conventional NAND flash memory performs single-page programming. For some applications, a slow programming and/or erasing speed in a nonvolatile memory storage becomes a limitation and/or drawback.